My Little Secret
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Kirk/Spock: Jim has a crush on his First Officer and has done a good job keeping it a secret until that fateful day in the rec room. Please review and/or fave. Thank You.


_Title: My little secret_

_Author: vickyblueeyez_

_Fandom: Star Trek XI_

_Pairing: Kirk/Spock_

_Rating: NC17 / M_

_Warnings: Sexually suggestive pic._

_Words: 1,453_

_Disclaimer: I don't own or make profit from this work of fiction._

_Summary: Jim has a crush on his First Officer and has done a good job keeping it a secret until that fateful day in the rec room._

_A/N: Inspired by the Jim and Bones LJ comm where they post pics and people write fics for them, I made a tumblr where I could find M/M pics (without ads or viruses) so that I can do the same. I saw this one pic and got inspired. Viewing the pic isn't necessary to enjoy the fic but it makes it more hot. If you can't access the url, the story is also posted on Ao3, KSArchive, LJ, DW, and and Tumblr._

_Pic URL: vickieslookinatporn dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 9716807922 slash mylittlesecret_

Being a Starfleet Captain, Jim knew he was an example and inspiration to a lot of people. People watched him, adored him, imitated him and so much more. For this reason and because he liked looking damned good, he underwent rigorous workout sessions. Although Bones was his best friend, he was usually busy with medical stuff so they couldn't work out together as much as Jim would like. Besides, he needed someone that could keep up. Someone that could push him to his limit, push him to do better, and that person was Spock.

Daily, they would go to the rec room and work out to the point where Jim would stop because he was sore. There were also another as to why he'd stop, reasons that he hoped weren't so obvious. That was the need to jerk off in the shower after their intense sessions. It was hard to keep focused with Spock's strong hands touching his body any time they wrestled. His mind would wander and wonder what it was like to have sex with Spock in certain positions when they had each other in tight holds. Spock's hard body and tense muscles seemed to tingle under Jim's fingers whenever they touched. When they worked out like this, he was the center of Spock's attention and he liked it. He didn't have to make excuses to touch him and if his touch lingered, well they are working out, it happens. Maybe it was due to lack of sex or maybe it was the way Spock looked at him but today Jim "reacted" sooner than usual.

"All right, I think that's enough for today." Jim said on the rec room mats, laying on his back. He gritted his teeth when Spock released him from a leg hold. Spock stood and extended his hand. As he did so he asked, "Is there something wrong? You usually don't quit this early, Captain."

Jim glared at Spock when he addressed him as Captain. He would tell Spock over and over again that as they are working out, to call him by his first name. Every time, it was Captain this and Captain that. Jim looked at Spock's extended hand and took it to allow himself to be helped up. He rolled his neck and shoulders and said, "Nah. Just more distracted than usual. I think I pulled my groin or something. I'll have Bones check it out."

Jim swallowed when Spock looked down and at his crotch. "Mind if I check?" He asked.

"Uh, sure?" Jim replied, his voice going a little bit high. He pulled his gym shorts down to his thigh so that his jock strap was exposed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the look on Spock's face, not like Spock would make a face but if he did, he didn't want to see it. Jim breathed deep and kept his head up. He winced slightly when Spock cupped his cock and balls.

"You jumped. Am I correct in assuming that this causes you pain, Captain?" Spock asked, his hand coming to a still over Jim's cock.

"No, no, I just wasn't ready that's all." Jim said and quieted. Spock started to knead in between Jim's legs, applying pressure to the muscles here and there. Jim licked his lips and tried to think of anything but the fact that there was a thin sheet of fabric between his cock and Spock's hand. That warm hand whose heat he could feel through the fabric. That warm hand that would feel so good if...It was a useless battle and soon he found himself rock hard under Spock's attention. He felt the fabric being pulled down and hissed when he felt Spock's hand wrap around his shaft. "Fuck, that feels good." He whispered and then froze once he realized he had said it out loud. Spock didn't react and Jim relaxed, figuring he didn't hear him.

"Nothing appears to be damaged. I only see signs of sexual arousal." Spock commented in his normal tone; a tone where one wouldn't have guessed that was holding, no...caressing the intimate parts of his Captain. "Have you," he cleared his throat, "always experienced this...condition when you exercise, Captain?" He asked.

Jim opened his eyes and turned his head away from Spock. "Yes, but only with you." Jim said in a low voice. He was growing soft now. It was hard to stay aroused when he imagined the disgusted look on his First Officer's, his friend's face. Spock would never want to talk to him after this and Jim wouldn't blame him.

"Interesting for I to, have a similar reaction...but only with you." Spock replied.

"What!" Jim turned his head to look at him, blue eyes wide.

"I find our sessions very arousing, Captain." Spock answered, canting his head to the side. While staring back at Spock dumbfounded, a million things seemed to go through his head. None of which involved his First Officer being remotely or mutually interested in him.

"Bullshit." Jim said as it the first thing that came to mind. He heard the rustle of shorts being pulled down and as curious as he was, he maintained eye contact. Spock, who also maintained eye contact took Jim's hand and pressed it against the bulge of his jock strap. Jim looked down and licked his lips. Spock was fucking hot and hard and Jim could feel it. Fuck, he _was_ feeling it, a realization that excited him more than he already was.

"Do you believe me now?" Spock asked and fuck, his tone got Jim instantly hard. With a feather light touch, Spock ran his fingertips along Jim's shaft. He circled them around the crown before circling a finger along the slit. Jim moaned and leaned his hips into Spock's touch. Spock had felt so good that Jim didn't realize he was absently rubbing Spock's cock through the fabric in want. "Touch me Jim." Spock murmured, tracing Jim's jaw with his lips. The sound of his name from Spock's lips in that way made his head spin. He pulled the hammock to the side and gripped Spock's heated cock in a firm hold. The moan Spock emitted into his ear was enough to almost make Jim's cum right there.

Jim wanted to hear it again, fuck, he needed to hear it again. Jim slicked his hand with his tongue, an action that had Spock riveted. Spock's eyes followed Jim's hand as it lowered and gripped his cock once again. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure as Jim began languid strokes along his length. Jim rested his head on Spock's shoulder as they stroked one another in tune. When Jim went faster, Spock did the same. When Jim squeezed harder, so did Spock.

He just couldn't get enough of Spock. He wanted more...everything, anything he could get. Jim tilted his head and licked any exposed skin he could reach.

"Jim." Spock moaned, leaning his head down, which caused Jim to look up. Spock closed the gap and kissed him something fierce. Spock dominated his mouth, not even parting as their teeth clacked. They both moaned into one another, licking and sucking as they thrust into each other's hands. Jim was getting close. So much that his stroking of Spock's cock was becoming erratic.

"Spock, I'm about to cum." Jim said in what sounded like a mix between a moan and a whine. Spock didn't stop or slow his pace. Jim took that as a sign that it was ok to cum. His hand stilled on Spock's cock with a hard grip as he titled his head back and moaned with his release, his body jerking slightly. Jim rebound quickly, pumping Spock with his hand.

"I'm so close Jim." Spock moaned and Jim squeezed even harder. His arm was getting sore but he sped up to make Spock go over the edge. "I'm about to cum. Kiss me. Kiss me now...NOW!" He demanded. They joined lips right as Spock came and it was anything but gentle. It was heated, passionate and sexy all at the same time. Without stopping, the kiss became gentle and just as consuming as Spock came down. Jim released a contented sigh after they broke apart.

"Thank you." Jim said, looking up at Spock.

"No, thank you, Jim." Spock replied. Jim looked down at the dots of cum on his abs.

"We need to get cleaned up." He said pulling his jock strap into place and then pulling up his gym shorts.

"Indeed." Spock said, mimicking his actions.

"Would you...like to join me?" Jim asked looking over his First Officer, his friend and hopefully now, something more.

END


End file.
